


i'll make this feel like home

by bedtimelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fate, Fluff, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, harry is a baker, he also paints, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis isnt wearing pants, much fluff, my first ever fic, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedtimelarry/pseuds/bedtimelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i've never seen you around before!" "i've never seen you either." "kinda sucks. i wish i had."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make this feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic please be nice !!

Louis sank down to the doorstep, pulling his sweater over his knees. The firemen had given the all-clear and his neighbours we're all treading back up to their flats, sighing and throwing dirty looks at him for causing such a disruption. His fingers were trembling and tears started to fill his eyes. 

"Hey! What happened?" a soft voice startled him. He looked up and saw a guy crouching down beside him, watching him carefully. He was beautiful. "I burnt a cake." Louis blurted out. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The tears had already started rolling down his cheeks. 

"Hey, hey... Don't cry, babe! Come here.." The guy wrapped his arms around Louis, hugging him tightly. He was so warm and soft and the nickname made Louis blush as he melted into his arms. "I used to be a baker, I've burnt cakes a lot." The guy whispered into Louis' hair. He chuckled and pulled away, wiping his tears with the end of his sleeve. The guy stood up. "I'm Harry by the way. I live at number 24." he smiled. "I'm Louis, number 18." Harry gasped. "Really? I've never seen you around before!" "I've never seen you either." Harry shrugged and pulled Louis to his feet. "Kinda sucks. I wish I had."

~

"Come on, you're shivering... lets get you inside." Harry slipped his long fingers in between Louis' small, dainty ones and led him into the hallway and up the stairs. "Come to mine." he mumbled as they passed Louis' door, the smell still hanging in the air. "Let the air cool out for a bit..." Louis smiled gratefully and harry led him up the next flight of stairs to his own front door. he let go of Louis' hand and Louis felt cold again. he already missed those long slender fingers around his own, guiding him.

Harry fumbled in his pockets for his keys, finally extracting them from his trousers and stuck it into the keyhole. Louis noticed a photo key ring hanging from them and bent down to get a closer look. "is that your gi-" "Sister! Her names Gemma... She's an absolute gem" Louis grinned and Harry let them into his flat.

Louis felt the warmth spread across his body as soon as he stepped inside. everything looked so cosy, unlike his shabby old flat. harry went into the kitchen and tuned on the kettle while Louis wandered through the living room, stopping in front of a shelf of DVDs. "Mind if i look through these?" he called out. Harry glanced through the door and nodded. "Sure, pop one in if you like." Louis smiled and knelt down in front of the shelf, sorting through the DVDs. "You watch mean girls??" Louis laughed. Harry strode into the room, holding two mugs and pulled a face. "Its a classic.. Don't tell me you haven't watched it?" he placed the cups on the table and sat down on the couch. Louis pulled the DVD off the shelf and laughed. "Of course i have. One of my personal favourites actually." he teased. Harry grinned stupidly as Louis popped the movie into the DVD player and switched on the telly. "Make yourself at home then..." Harry beckoned for Louis to sit down. He came over and sat, taking the cup of tea and sipped it appreciatively. 

The movie began and they both leant back on the couch. Louis felt completely at home, not like he'd only met Harry 20 minutes ago. he felt so comfortable and all his worries seemed to have disappeared. Harry kept giggling at the movie. "I used to watch this every week with my sister, we probably know the whole thing off by heart." Louis smirked. "me and Lottie used to do the Christmas dance every year." Harry laughed. "Oh my god, I'd love to see that..." "Costumes and all..." Louis winked. 

~

"Soo... Who were you making the cake for?" Harry turned his attention away from the telly. He looked so comforting and Louis felt as though he'd known him his whole life. "My mum... Its her birthday tomorrow and I wanted to do something special... Gonna drive up there tomorrow to see her and my sisters - and my little brother." Harry stared at him fondly. "How many siblings do you have?" Louis laughed. "Six! I'm the eldest, then I have Lottie and Fizzy, then two sets of twins. Ernie and Doris are only tiny." Harry's face lit up. "I love babies!" Louis smiled. "They're a menace, yeah but I love them." He smiled and fiddled with a loose string on the end of his sleeve before looking up. Harry was watching him, his green eyes staring into Louis' blue ones. "So yeah, I was making the cake and it was in the oven when my girlfriend ca- well ex -called. She kinda... She broke up with me over the bloody phone. By then I'd forgotten about the cake and then the alarm went off and yeah, you know the rest." he sighed. "Whoa! Over the phone? Oh my god I'm so sorry." harry whispered. Louis half smiled and shrugged. "I was kinda expecting it to be honest. I haven't seen her for weeks and we never go out anymore. But she was just ... She was always like, there and she was one of the only things I thought I was actually sure about in my life but I guess not. So i expected it, yeah, but not to happen like that." "At least over coffee or something..." Harry said slowly. Louis laughed. "Yeah! Coffee at least!" They both sat there giggling for a while, any trace of sadness had disappeared. 

Harry suddenly grinned. "I used to be a baker, you know" Louis grimaced. "\yeah you kinda mentioned it downstairs." "I can help you make another cake... If you want?" he smiled. "Really?? You aren't busy?" Harry shook his head. "Then yeah! Thanks!" Harry stood up. "Come on then!" "What, now??" Louis asked, surprised. "Of course! Your mums' birthday is tomorrow and its already getting late. Come on!" he pulled Louis off the couch and into the kitchen, immediately starting to get out boxes of flour and eggs. 

"I'm actually a pretty good cook when someone isn't breaking up with me, y'know." Louis said as he began cracking the eggs. "See! The shell never lands in the bowl!" he said proudly. Harry giggled, mixing the butter and sugar together. "I'll keep that in mind for the future then..." Suddenly something jumped onto the kitchen counter and Louis yelped, dropping an egg to the floor in shock. "Louis!" Harry whined. "It's only been two minutes!" Louis' mouth dropped open in surprise. "I didn't know you had a bloody cat!" Harry bent down to clear up the mess. "Well now you do. This is Olivia!" the cat meowed loudly before jumping off the table and ran into the living room. Louis squatted down beside Harry, picking up broken egg shells, when he looked down and realised something. "I... I'm not wearing any pants!" he quickly stood up and looked at his bare legs. He thought back to that morning when he'd only pulled on a sweater over his boxers and had to rush downstairs after the alarm went off in his socks. 

Harry laughed, wiping down the floor and going over to the bin. "Yeah I noticed. Thought you knew." Louis shook his head, embarrassed. "Wanna pop home and get some? Or you could just borrow some of mine?" Louis had no intention of going back to his dreary flat anytime soon so went for the latter. "There's probably a pair of sweatpants on my bed." Harry pointed towards a door past the living room "Thanks.." Louis shuffled out the kitchen towards Harry's bedroom and pushed open the door. 

His room was so bright and airy, a huge bed right in the middle, covered in soft white sheets. All Louis could think about was how beautiful harry must look laying there with his eyes shut and his hair spread out across the pillows. He shoo the images out his head and grabbed the trousers that were folded neatly at the end of the bed. He slipped them on and had to roll them up several times just so that they would stay up. The ends were trailing along the floor because harry was just so much taller than him but he didn't want to go and get a pair of his own because these were so soft and smelt nice and strangely made him feel at home. 

As he turned to leave, he noticed a canvas on the wall with the most beautiful painting hanging beside the door. There was another one of the side of the wardrobe and another below the window. Then he noticed the tubes of paint and brushes sprawled on the bedside table. Louis realised that they were all Harry's paintings. "Wow..." he muttered under his breath, fascinated.

"Louis?" Harry was standing by the door, watching him, making Louis jump. Seeing him standing their in his room wearing his pants made his heart flutter. "Harry! I was just -" "Don't worry, I've already put the cake into the oven. We can decorate it later." Louis smiled gratefully. "Did you paint all these?" Harry nodded shyly. "They're bloody amazing." Louis said in awe. "You're so pretty... I want to paint you one day." Harry suddenly blurted out. Louis turned and saw Harry standing next to him. "Fuck..." and then he kissed him. 

Their lips were so soft against each other. Harry tasted of strawberry lip balm and Louis tasted of chocolate. It was so sweet, so delicate so perfect. Louis brought his hands up into Harry's hair pulling him closer. He slid his tongue against his lips, asking for permission to enter. Harry parted his lips and their tongues swirled together, tasting each other. "I think I'm in love with you" Harry mumbled into the kiss. They broke apart and Louis stared at him. "What?" Harry blushed and repeated himself. "I think I'm in love with you. Louis giggled. "You've only known me for an hour!" Harry stepped closer again, "I'm definitely in love with you." Louis felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach and his cheeks flushed red. "I'm in love with you too." 

He kissed him again, Harry's hand trailing against his cheek softly. It was short and sweet but perfect. Harry pulled Louis into a hug, holding him closely. Louis let out a yawn, his nose scrunching up. "You tired?" Harry whispered softly. Louis nodded. "Come here..." Harry carefully picked him up and lay him in his bed before getting in beside him and pulled the covers up to their chins. 

"What about the cake?" Louis suddenly remembered. "I've only just put it in, it'll take a while, don't worry!" Harry giggled. Louis sighed and lay against Harry's chest. "This shouldn't feel right... But it does." Harry hummed in response, wrapping his arm around him tighter. They lay in silence for a while, the warmth radiating off their bodies. 

"Harry?" Louis sat up suddenly. "Hmm babe?" Louis' heart fluttered again. "Do you wanna maybe come to my mums' house tomorrow? She'd love to meet you... thank you for helping with the cake. You can meet the babies too!" Harry smiled. "I'd love too!" Louis placed a quick kiss on his cheek and lay back down again, snugging up into Harry's side. The smell of the cake began wafting through the room. "Oh yeah... Don't you want to go check up on your flat?" Harry mumbled, looking down at Louis. He pulled a face. "Not really. I'd rather stay here with you."

**Author's Note:**

> instagram @larryloveaffair // tumblr @we-genuinely-believe // twitter @bedtimelarries
> 
> please dont steal this !!


End file.
